Gotham Shinobi
by Angelic Sakura Blossom - Moved
Summary: With their sensei called off on a mission Team 7 must brave the Outside world while under the care of one, Bruce Wayne. There's just one thing they can't figure out: Why did Kakashi leave them with him? He's no shinobi, so why? While there the trio discovers secrets, lies, deception, and more importantly, themselves. At the end of their journey, which side will they chose?


Kakashi lowered his pen and sighed. He locked his fingers together and pushed them out, his palms facing forward. A small smile of relief appeared under his mask when he heard several loud pops. He released his figners and picked up the paper he had been writing, looking it over.

"I think this should just about do it," he nodded to himself. He folded the paper three times and opened a drawer on his desk, grabbing an envelope. He slid the envelope shut and stamped the flap close with the Konoha seal. He looked outside and saw the sun rising. He grabbed his pen and quickly scrawled an address down on the front. The jonin ran out the door, coming face to face with the ninja mail carrier. "Just in time," Kakashi said, his eyes crinkling into a smile. He held out the letter and the mail ninja took it with a smile.

"Wait, this is for-!"

"Yes, it is," Kakashi confirmed. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

"No sir, I'll be sure to get this to its designated place quickly," the ninja swore, before disappearing.

* * *

"Morning!" Dick greeted his adoptive father as the man entered the dining room. Bruce grunted and nodded, sitting in his chair. Alfred placed a cup of coffee in front of him. Bruce nodded in thanks and took the drink, gulping it down. Thankfully it had been made a while ago, it was still hot but it was no longer scalding, allowing him to drink it quickly with ease.

"Morning Dick, morning Alfred," Bruce told them, feeling more awake.

"Good morning sir," Alfred replied, refilling the mug. Bruce turned towards his meal, slicing apart one of the pancakes. The room was quite, only the sounds of knives scrapping against the plates. Alfred took the moment to slip out of the room.

"Any leads?" Dick asked his father once the coast was clear. As supportive as Alfred was of the crime-fighting, he disliked it when they talked about their nighttime activities at the table.

"Just one," Bruce answered. "We can go check it out tonight."

"Yes," Dick cheered, taking a sip of his orange juice. He picked up his spoon, taking a bite of his favorite cereal.

"You need to stop eating so much sugary cereals," Bruce muttered.

"Hey, Lucky Charms are good!" Dick protested, eating another spoonful. Alfred entered the room, and placed a silver tray in front of Bruce. The millionaire set down his coffee mug and took the envelope off of it. He flipped it over and saw a green wax stamp with a familiar symbol on it. He quickly opened it and took out the letter, reading it over. "Who's it from?" Dick asked curiously, shifting in his seat.

"An old friend that I trained with," Bruce answered, not looking up from the letter.

"Cool," Dick smiled. "What's it say?"

"It seems that he has a few students and he wants to send them over here for training," Bruce answered.

"Is he a hero like us?" Dick asked curiously.

"No, he's from the hidden lands. They use ninja," Bruce answered.

"That's so cool!" Dick cheered. "But if they're ninja why does he want you to train them."

"It seems like he just needs me to help with a few things," Bruce said. "But the main thing is he's going on a long mission and he doesn't want them to get bored while he's away."

"So it'd be like babysitting, lame," Dick sighed.

"You don't know that, you may even like his students," Bruce told him with a small smile. "Kakashi always refused to take a team despite signing up for it. These kids must be special."

"If he never took a team why'd he sign up for it?" Dick asked.

"Guess he never found the right team," Bruce shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. He looked over the letters for a few more moments before nodding to himself. "Alfred, prepare three guest rooms. We'll be having some guests."

"Of course Master Bruce," Alfred nodded. Bruce took one last bite of his breakfast and stood up.

"Bruce, can you drive me to school?" Dick asked nervously, shifting in his seat.

"Of course I can, chum," Bruce agreed. Dick's smile lit up the room and he jumped off his seat.

"I'm going to get ready then!" He raced out of the room only to come back and give Bruce a hug.

"I'll meet you in the garage," Bruce told him.

"Kay," Dick agreed. He squeezed Bruce tightly and ran off, going to get dressed.

* * *

"What!" Naruto shouted in disbelief. "I can't believe this! You're getting rid of us!"

"I'm not getting rid of you," Kakashi sighed, holding up his hands up in peace. "I'm going to be gone on a long mission. It could last a few months, to even a year."

"Why do you have to send us off then?" Naruto demanded.

"Do you know nothing?" Sasuke huffed. Naruto looked at him in confusion and Sakura sighed.

"A genin team can't get any missions without their jonin sensei's permission. With Kakashi gone he can't assess if a mission posed to us would be in our skill set or our level. It's basically like a vacation for the genins." Sakura explained. "Do you want to sit around doing nothing for a few months?"

"No," Naruto admitted, slumping forward.

"Then don't complain!" the pinkette shouted.

"Sakura is correct, however, you can opt out of it," Kakashi told them. He held out a form, giving it to Sakura.

"What's this?" the pinkette asked.

"Well, since you'll be gone for as long as I will be, and it isn't a mission, you'll have to get your parent's permission to go," Kakashi told her. The pinkette groaned and hit her head with the paper.

"Hey, at least you have parents that want to keep you close," Naruto told her.

"I know, but this just makes me feel bad and angry," Sakura huffed.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned, raising an eye brow.

"Because I'm the only one that needs to get permission!" Sakura shouted in anger. "And I'm the only one that needs to get permission," she repeated, this time with sadness in her voice. She hung her head in shame.

"Don't feel shame just because you're the only one with parents," Kakashi told her. "Now, I want you to take that to your parents and see if they'll sign it. Naruto, Sasuke, Start packing."

"Alright!" Naruto agreed.

"Just where are we going anyway?" Sasuke asked. Sakura and Naruto nodded and looked at their sensei.

"To the outside world," Kakashi asked. The three genin gasped and looked at him in a stunned silence.


End file.
